My Will
by Twilight Feather
Summary: Will the Kaiba Family stay together or will tragedy strike?


My Will  
  
~  
  
A/N: Hello there and welcome to another one of my Yu-Gi-Oh fics! This song is from Dream and is from Inuyasha! The first ending theme: My Will. Well, please enjoy and note to self: May have Yaoi.  
  
Paring: Seto/Mokuba  
  
~  
  
It was just a normal day at the Kaiba Mansion. Right? A day like any other. Seto working in his office, Mokuba playing video games, and Chiharu hanging out with her friends. Nothing could possibly go wrong, right?  
  
~  
  
Quietly awakening...  
  
I always, always wish  
  
That these fleeting thoughts  
  
Would reach you...  
  
~  
  
Mokuba decided he would go out for a short walk. He turned off his video games and got on his jacket, ready to go. He walked into Seto's office.  
  
"Seto? I'm going out for a bit."  
  
"Ok, kid,"was the response. Seto didn't even look up from his computer to look at him.  
  
Mokuba just nodded and headed out the door.  
  
~  
  
Unable to move forward across  
  
"Just a little more" distance  
  
The way I see before me is always blocked  
  
Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up  
  
My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak  
  
~  
  
Out in the streets of Domino, Mokuba was walking happily, looking around at all the amazing sights to see in Domino. The setting was almost perfect. It was a bright sunny day, no clouds in the sky, no wind. People were going about buying goods and food and other necessities for their homes and families.  
  
'I wish Seto and I could do this…'Mokuba thought, continuing his walk.  
  
He found himself at the Turtle Game Shop minutes later. He wondered if he should go in.  
  
'Well, Chiharu goes in here everyday and Seto never scolds her…'Mokuba thought. So he knocked on the door.  
  
Yugi opened the door and said, "Hello, Mokuba. Would you like to come in?"  
  
Mokuba nodded and Yugi guided him into the living room where all of Yugi's friends were sitting.   
  
"Hey, Yug, who-oh, hey, Mokuba,"Joey said, a little embaressed.  
  
"Hi, Joey…"Mokuba said.   
  
Chiharu looked at Mokuba and said, "Gettin' bored at the Mansion, kid?"  
  
Mokuba nodded. "Not much to do when Seto's working."  
  
~  
  
If there is such a thing as "eternity"  
  
I want to believe   
  
Even if I have to take the long way  
  
~  
  
It was a few hours after Mokuba had arrived at the shop, and Mokuba was all ready starting to get bored. All they were basically doing was watching TV and chatting together. Mokuba wished he could do that with Seto, but Seto had to work as well. He didn't have time to watch TV or socialize or anything like that.  
  
"Um…guys, I think I'll head home,"Mokuba said.  
  
Yugi looked at Mokuba. "Ok, Mokuba. Ja ne."  
  
"Ja ne,"Mokuba said and walked out of the shop.  
  
************  
  
Seto was working in his office, as usual. He looked at his clock. Almost 7:00 PM. 'Where is Mokuba? He never usually stays out this late.'  
  
************  
  
Mokuba walked along the streets of Domino once again, this time on his way home, no where else. He noticed some people coming towards him, but didn't really pay that much attention. He just kept on thinking. That is, until the people reached him. It was three bullies.  
  
"Hey, you're Mokuba Kaiba, aren't you?"one asked.  
  
"What's it to you?"Mokuba asked, a little frightened.  
  
"You know what we're gonna do to ya,"another said.  
  
They started chasing after Mokuba. He ran into an alley, hoping they wouldn't find him. But they eventually did find him. The three bullies punched him, kicked him in the ribs, and maybe even gave him a few cuts, because he noticed that one of them had a knife.  
  
~  
  
Although I know that I've been hurt  
  
Before because I'm clumsy  
  
~  
  
After they had beaten Mokuba up, they left him there to die.  
  
************  
  
Seto was furious. It was now atleast 9pm. "Where is Mokuba?"he said silently to himself. "Is he hurt? Is he…"Seto couldn't finish his sentence. He set off to find Mokuba.  
  
************  
  
Mokuba was trying to fight off the darkness that tried to consume his soul and bring him into unconsiousness. He wanted to see his brother. No one else; he wanted his brother. He wanted Seto to hold him, to tell him it was all right. But maybe, just maybe, this time, he wouldn't get, no, rephrase that, couldn't get what he wanted.  
  
~  
  
I won't stop   
  
I won't give in to anyone.  
  
I think of you  
  
And that alone is enough  
  
To make the tears start to flow now  
  
I always, always wish  
  
That these fleeting thoughts  
  
Would Reach You...  
  
~  
  
************  
  
In Domino, Seto was looking everywhere for Mokuba on his motorcycle. He searched the pier, the park, Mokuba's hangouts. He opened his locket to see the picture of Mokuba smiling back at him.   
  
"Mokuba…where are you?"Seto said.  
  
~  
  
I've known all too well about pretending to be strong.  
  
But since then, my doubts have vanished.  
  
~  
  
While Seto was driving in the alleys, he thought he heard a noise so he stopped. He listened for a minute, and heard a noise again. It was crying. He drove his motorcycle all around the alley until it landed on one spot.   
  
Seto got off the motorcycle and ran to the end of the alley. He picked up Mokuba in his arms.   
  
"Mokuba…"Seto said, looking down at his brother, who was crying.  
  
Seto held him close and rocked him back and forth in his arms. Soon, after a little, Mokuba had calmed down and was fast asleep.  
  
Seto noticed the injuries Mokuba had, and wondered what had happened to him on the way back to the mansion? What had happened to make Mokuba in this condition?   
  
************  
  
Chiharu knocked on the door to Seto's office, after checking everywhere else in the mansion for him or for Mokuba. She never found anyone of them so she was checking Seto's office.  
  
"Seto? Are you in there?"she asked.   
  
After a while of no replying, she opened the door slightly, and found out there was no body there. She sighed. They must be out or something. But…this was a rather strange coincidence. Seto's usually inside his office working.  
  
"Maybe…maybe he just took some time off to spend with Mokuba,"Chiharu said to herself. "Yes! That must be it! There's no reason to get all…"  
  
The phone ringing cut off her last word. She groaned. She walked over to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hello? Chiharu Sakura Kaiba speaking."  
  
"Chiharu, thank ra it's you,"the voice on the other line said.  
  
"Seto?…where are you?"Chiharu asked, getting a little nervous.  
  
"I'am at the hospital…waiting,"Seto replied.  
  
"Hospital? Why?"Chiharu was panicing now.  
  
"Mokuba is in critical condition. I don't know what happened, but I found him in an alley at the end of the city,"Seto explained.  
  
Chiharu gulped. "Oh."  
  
"Yea,"Seto said. "Anyways, could you come to the hospital?"he asked.  
  
"Yes, niisama, I'll be right there!"Chiharu exclaimed. She put down the phone and headed out the Kaiba Mansion.  
  
************  
  
In the hospital, Kaiba was waiting in the waiting room for a doctor to come out and tell him how Mokuba is. He was sick and tired of waiting.   
  
"Mokuba could be dying in there and I'm just sitting here…."Seto said to himself.  
  
"Niisama?"a girl asked.  
  
Kaiba looked over to see Chiharu walking over to him and sat down beside him.   
  
"When did you get here?"Seto asked her.  
  
"About five minutes ago,"Chiharu replied. She then thought of something. "Seto?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"When I was at the Game Shop…"she started. "Mokuba came in to visit the gang."  
  
"Are you serious?"Seto asked. Chiharu nodded. "Then someone must've hurt him on his way home."  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, sir,"it was a doctor. Seto and Chiharu looked up at him. "You may see your brother now, sir."  
  
"How is he?"Seto asked.  
  
"The test results show that he is fine. But, I don't have any idea of when he will wake up, though."  
  
Seto nodded. "What room?"  
  
"Room 4B."  
  
Seto nodded and he and Chiharu ran off into Mokuba's room.  
  
************  
  
Inside Mokuba's hospital room, Mokuba was in a hospital bed, an IV in his arm, some bandages on his chest and a cast on his other arm.   
  
"Oh, Mokuba…"Seto said, looking at him sadly.  
  
Mokuba's chest was slowly going up and down, which ment he was still alive, just sleeping for the time being.  
  
"Mokuba, please wake up."  
  
~  
  
There's definitely things I want to show you  
  
And so many words I want to hear  
  
I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry  
  
So I'll stop waiting  
  
And seize my "chance."  
  
~  
  
Chiharu looked at Mokuba sadly. She wished she could do something to help him wake up faster. But there was nothing she could do. She just had to wait and see what happens.  
  
Seto sat on a chair beside Mokuba's bed, and took his hand into his own. He started talking about their past.  
  
"Mokuba, please wake up; I'd kill myself if you ever left me."  
  
~  
  
I think of you  
  
And I feel like that alone is enough  
  
To make my heart grow stronger  
  
I always, always wish  
  
That these fleeting thoughts  
  
Would reach you...  
  
~  
  
A few hours later, something finally happened. Mokuba stirred. That made Chiharu and Seto both gasp. They looked at Mokuba, who was opening his eyes slowly.  
  
"Mokuba,"Seto said, sighing in relief that he was all right.  
  
Mokuba turned his head to look at Seto. "Niisama…"he said weakly.  
  
"Don't you ever leave me again, okay, kid?"Seto asked, smiling at him.   
  
Mokuba nodded. "I promise, Niisama."  
  
"I love you, Mokuba,"Seto said.  
  
"I love you, too, niisama."   
  
~  
  
I think of you  
  
And that alone is enough  
  
To make the tears start to flow now  
  
My distant voice can't reach you now, but so that someday  
  
It definitely will...  
  
Belive...  
  
Believe...  
  
Beleive...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kohaku: Sappy ending!!!! ^_^ Anyways, please start reviewing: State Of Mind. I need people to review it so I can upload another chapter. Also, I read Jou's Missing and noticed a few mistakes so I am rewriting it. How does that sound? It'll be the same mostly, some of the stuff from the other chapters to the old one will be in it too. I all ready have chapter 1 done and am now continuing on chapter two. Once I get chapter 2 done I'll post both of them up, ok? Please review and tell me how much you liked this story! No flames or I will get my brother Marik to send you to the Shadow Realm!!!!!! 


End file.
